theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shade: Season 19
House of Shade: 19 All-Stars 2'' is the 19th season of the online Big Brother game, House of Shade that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. The season is hosted by Amanda, Ashley, Dom, and Josh. Applications went out looking for past players who believed they were some of the best on their original season(s). The tumblr blog for the season is: [https://hos19allstars.tumblr.com/ '''All Stars 2'] Hosts Twists All-Stars: This season was marked as an All-Star season and took returning returning players from the past 18 seasons that would compromise the entire cast. The Box: On Night 1, the houseguests were given a chance to claim a box which contained a Diamond Power of Veto, but would release a twist onto the houseguests, Dani claimed it and as a result Kaitlyn was released into the game. Power of Invisibility: This season, every time that someone was evicted from the game, they got to pick a houseguest who was still in the game to give immunity to for the following week, while they could still compete in PoV, they could no longer compete in HoH. Heroes vs Villains: During Week 2, the final 17 houseguests were split into 2 teams, the Heroes and the Villains, and if someone won HoH, they would guarantee immunity for their entire team as well. This was later done again during week 3 with new teams, however this time as there were 2 HOH's, one from each team, no one was immune if someone on their team became HOH. *Week 2 Heroes: Christine, Randy, Kaitlyn, Lauren, Brett, Ryan, Ashvika and Nicole *Week 2 Villains: Adrian, Owen, Duncan, Ruthie, Steffen, Rhone, Dan, and Dani *Week 3 Heroes: Ashvika, Ryan, Owen, Dani, Dan, Brett, Lauren, Nicole *Week 3 Villains: Ruthie, Rhone, Kaitlyn, Timmy, Duncan, Christine, Randy, Steffen Secret Villain: Beginning during week 4, a twist similar to the Roadkill Competition in BBUS18 was enacted, where anyone in the house could participate in a challenge where the winner could name the 3rd nominee to face eviction during the week. Dark Week: During Week 6, the house was thrown into a dark week where the HOH, nominees and veto was kept a secret from the houseguests, and no one would find out who was nominated until after the POV ceremony had taken place. Jury Buyback: Following Week 9's eviction, the four jurors competed in a buyback competition. Owen won the competition and was able to re-enter the house. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1: After being evicted, Pippa granted Timmy the Power of Invisibility, giving him immunity for the week while preventing him from competing in or winning HOH. *Note 2: Due to Ashvika winning HOH, the entire Heroes team (Brett, Christine, Kaitlyn, Lauren, Nicole, Randy & Ryan) was safe from eviction. *Note 3: After being evicted, Adrian granted Steffen the Power of Invisibility, giving him immunity for the week while preventing him from competing in or winning HOH. *Note 4: This week was a special double eviction, meaning that there would be 2 HOH's instead of 1, who would nominate someone 2 people from the opposite team, a POV would take place and at the end of the week, the remaining houseguests voted to evict someone from each team, this included the nominees and HOH's voting to evict on opposite teams. *Note 5: Following the Power of Veto ceremony, Dani pulled out the Diamond Power of Veto she got from the Box from night 1 that released Kaitlyn, this allowed her to save herself from nomination and named the replacement nominee, Ashvika, to take her place. *Note 6: After being evicted, Ashvika granted Brett the Power of Invisibility and Rhone granted it to Dani, giving them immunity for the week while preventing them from competing in or winning HOH. *Note 7: This week, a Secret Villain nominated a 3rd person for eviction anonymously (denoted in bold). *Note 8: After being evicted, Duncan granted Nicole the Power of Invisibility, giving him immunity for the week while preventing her from competing in or winning HOH. *Note 9: After being evicted, Dani granted Ryan the Power of Invisibility, giving him immunity for the week while preventing him from competing in or winning HOH. *Note 10: This week was Darkness Week, meaning that the HOH, initial nominees and the POV winner were left anonymous and the only knowledge the houseguests had was who was nominated at the end of the week. *Note 11: This week was a double eviction week, meaning the HOH would nominate 3 people for eviction and at the end of the week, the remaining houseguests would vote to save rather than evict with the least 2 voted to save being evicted. *Note 12: This week a special competition was held between the first 4 jurors (Timmy, Steffen, Dan and Owen) to see which would return to the game, Owen beat out the other jurors and won a spot back in the game. *Note 13: For this vote, the jury of the last 9 evicted houseguests voted between Kaitlyn and Owen for who they wanted to win.